Dual Existance
by Sparda's Kitten
Summary: Sometimes Destiny has more in store for us then what we think. This is the case with Link and Sheik whom the Goddesses wish to bring together in more then a simple save the world relationship. If you don't like yaoi or mpreg please don't read.
1. A Hero Emerges

Sometimes Destiny has more in store for us then what we think. This is the case with Link and Sheik whom the Goddesses wish to bring together in more then a simple save the world relationship.

People Sheik is his own person in this and cause it uses both the manga and the game for the back story Sheik does work for Ganondorf. If you don't like yaoi or mpreg don't freakin read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sheik, Link, Navi or any other characters is this. Except if I add an OC. If I owned Legend of Zelda I would have never ever made Zelda and Sheik one in the same and one of the sub quest would of been to hook Link up with Sheik.

Thank you Galassia (adultfanfiction) for being my Beta.

----

The inside of the Temple of Light and Time was still, undisturbed for seven years. The last person to enter its hallowed doors a small boy; A small, panicked boy whose only thoughts were to protect his friends and save the young princess who had placed her faith in him.

Seven long years filled with pain and darkness had passed since that young child had came and brought with him the three Spiritual Stones to unlock the Scared Realm.

Seven long years of horror and despair since the boy in green had opened those door and grasped the legendary Master Sword.

Seven years since the boy vanished, and Ganondorf had entered the Scared Realm and shattered the Triforce into its three pieces.

Seven years that the once magnificent temple had stayed closed, still, and quiet with only mice and other small creature taking refugee inside but that was about to change. Light was about to reenter the world in the form of a hero. Hope was about to bloom.

----

Blind light fills the chamber then slowly fades away leaving in its wake a tall figure dressed in green, brown, and white with a pale blue orb fluttering around him. The orb jingles softly.

"Link! Open your eyes. We're here."

The figure, Link, slowly opens his eyes revealing clear, ocean blue orbs. He breathes a small sigh and looks up towards the fluttering orb, holding out a hand for the fairy to land on. As the small being touches down on his palm Link frowns faintly.

"What do we do now Navi?"

"I think we should try to find the Princess or Impa."

"What about the temples?"

"We don't know where all of them are at. If we can find the Princess or Impa then they can help us with the Temples and then we can defeat Ganondorf then go home back to the forest."

Link sighs the frown vanishing. "You're right. Let's go."

Navi returns to the hero's hat as the teen steps down from the raised Dais, his heart sadden by the fine dust that puffs away from his feet as he walks, when he feels it. The sensation of something or someone watching him. He freezes, ignoring Navi's soft query, and begins searching the room with his eyes not moving his body. When the feeling doesn't leave Link spins around drawing the Master Sword from its sheath in a smooth motion, not spending the time to marvel how the blade flashes in the dim light nor how it seems to perfectly fit in his hand as if made specifically for him. When his sudden movement stops Link almost drops his blade when his eyes land on the lithe form before him. In the space the hero once stood a male in skin tight clothes and cowl now waited and Link couldn't help but to stare up in crimson eyes, eyes that held a type of wisdom that could both calmed and frightened yet Link felt drawn in toward them. The hero tenses slightly when the stranger starts to speak.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..."

Link blinks in surprise but says nothing.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest...One on a high mountain...One under a vast lake...One within the house of the dead...One inside a goddess of the sand...Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world..." The stranger falls quiet.

Link studies the smaller male for a moment, relaxing his defensive posture, a small frown forming on his lips. "Who are you and how do you know all this?"

The man's eyes seem to smile slightly. "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikah..." The seeming smile disappears. "As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time...If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages..."

Link shakes his head. "But-"

The stranger, Sheik, ignores him. "One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..."

"Saria?"

Sheik nods. "Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm...Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple...But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village...Do you understand, Link?"

Link's eyes widen slightly at the man's use of his name then narrow. He nods slightly. "Yes..."

Sheik nods sharply throwing a deku nut and teleporting away, the resulting flash causing Link to cover his eyes or be blinded by the bright light. When the light finally fades Link drops his arm, a thoughtful look on his face.

Navi peeks from under his hat. "Do you trust him?"

"Not right now, no, but I feel that he was speaking the truth."

"So you're gonna head to the village then?"

Link nods. "Yes. Right now...It's the only lead we have."

Navi sighs. "I don't like it but you're right. So far it is our only chance to return home."

Link turns back to the door and starts walking.

----

Standing atop the old walls that once protected Hyrule's Castle Town Sheik watched silently as small rebellion lead by over ambitious ex-knights fought frantically against Ganondorf's minions, waiting for the Hero of Time to exit from the Temple.

Sheik narrows his crimson eyes. When he had seen the hero for the first time his heart had raced. It had been unnerving to the warrior to have such a teenaged reaction to the oddly beautiful face of Link. After all he had worked past that awkward stage years ago, hardening his will and body in the fires of training and adversity.

So why?

Why had his heart race and his soul sing?

It made no sense to the Sheikah warrior and yet there it was...clear as day in his memories...The strange glory of the hero that was both utterly masculine yet female as well. Like the goddesses had made the man-child to entice all genders and those damn tights...

Sheik frowns and shakes his head faintly. What would it matter anyways...

"Yaaah!"

The warrior jumps and looks down at the battle below him instantly entranced by the rough beauty of Link's fighting style, his sword easily slicing through Ganondorf's minions.

Sheik sighs softly. "Indeed...you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..."

The battle quickly ends leaving wounded soldiers, the corpses of various monster, and a sweating hero.

Sheik grins faintly.

Oh, yes. The hero would be able to take on Ganondorf...especially after he finishes the corrupted temples.

----

Link breaths a sigh of relief as he finishes dressing the wound of one of the soldiers. He smiles as the man thanks him and stands stretching. Navi had long since fallen asleep inside of the Hero's hat having worn herself out helping Link with the injured.

Studying the motley collection of knights and vagabonds he shakes his head and starts to wander away from them, nodding and smiling as they offered him their thanks, heading in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Anxious to see if the rumors are true when Link is finally out of sight of the rebels he breaks into a run.

As the castle...or rather where the castle use to be comes into sight Link stops, tears shimmering in his blue eyes. He sits down hard on the scorched ground suddenly voided of energy. Navi peeks out from under his hat and gasps.

"Oh! How terrible..."

"It's worse than I had imagined."

Navi growls. "He didn't have to put his castle over the ruins! That's just adding insult to injury!"

"That's the whole point isn't it?"

The pair fall silent, the weight of their situation fully hitting home in that singular moment then any other time previously. For a long time Link only stares at the large floating castle before standing, determination burning brightly in his eyes.

Navi chimes curiously. "Link?"

"We're heading to Kakariko."

----

Note from the Author(ess): Sooo whatcha guys think? Good? Bad? Wtf?

Review, tell me yours thoughts and ideas (They may get used). Tell me if you spot any errors me or my beta misses. Flames will be used to keep Sheik, Link, and their kiddo warm.


	2. Kakariko and the Forest Temple

Sometimes Destiny has more in store for us then what we think. Such is the case of Link and Sheik whom the Goddesses wish to bring together in more then a simple save the world relationship.

In this Sheik is his own person and the dominate of the relationship. Because I'm using both the game and the manga for the story line Sheik does work for Ganondorf (Kinda). This story features yaoi and later on Mpreg. If you don't like either of these or both of these then don't waste both of our times and read, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Sheik, Navi or any of the other canon characters. I also do not out the canon phrases and original story. I do, how ever, own Link and Sheik's kid once the child is born and I own the idea behind this story. I make no money off of this and am simply writing it cause I feel there should be more LoZ Mpreg stories out there. If I owned Legend of Zelda then Sheik and Zelda would be two seperate people and one of the subquests would be to hook Link up with Sheik.

At this time I would like to thank Galassia (Adult Fanfiction) for beta'ing my story.

Reviews:

**JtheChosen1-** Thank you for your review. It really means alot to me. The more reviews I receive the more I write.

----

Kakariko Village. Home of the Sheikah then when the darkness over took the land home to the Hylians by the grace of Impa, the princess guard and leader of the Sheikah themselves. A gate way to the highest peak and the keeper of the royal graveyard guarded by Dampe. Here is where the Royal Family and their Sheikah shadows lie in the Final Sleep.

It is here is where the hero was told to go by the mysterious Sheik and here is where the hero will get his first key to purifying the Temple of the Forest.

----

"Ew! Ew! Ew! I never want to see another ReDead, ghost, or graveyard for the rest of my LIFE!!!"

Link chuckles at the small fairy as they walk out of the graveyard, looking over his strangely earned hook-shot before sliding it into his belt pouch and holding out a hand for Navi, who lands on his palm gratefully.

"Sorry Nav but we are probably going to be seeing a lot more ReDeads and ghosts in the near future. Besides Dampe wasn't that bad."

"He's even creepier then the ReDeads Link!"

The young hero smiles as he feels Navi's small frame shudder in memory. Link shakes his head. "You gonna be okay helping me, Navi?"

"With what? The temples? Of course!"

"Just making sure Nav."

The fairy huffs. "I'm not afraid!"

Link tilts his head grinning faintly. "I never said that you were."

Navi falls silent, practically humming with annoyance. Link smiles brightly at his frustrated friend. "Sorry Navi. I was only teasing."

"Well it wasn't funny."

"I know." Link gives her a playful pleading look. "Forgive me?"

Navi snorts then bursts into laughter. "Always!"

Link grins and looks out at the village. He grows thoughtful, the grin fading. Navi sobers and looks up at her charge. "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't it seem odd to you?"

"Does what seem odd?"

Link is silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, Navi waiting patiently. Finally Link speaks, voice soft, almost hesitant. "The normal moments...Seeing the smiling face on a villager when so much pain is happening around them..."

Navi sighs softly then floats up from Link's hand and lands lightly on his shoulder. "They may seem odd but the normal moments...the happy moments...Its what keeps the villagers going. It's what has keep you going."

Link nibbles on his lower lip, thinking before sighing. "I guess..."

Navi pats Link on the cheek. "You'll understand in time."

Link smiles faintly and nods slightly. "Lets pick up supplies and head to the temple."

----

To say Sheik was annoyed right now would be a gross understatement. He had understood that being a spy at the heart of Ganondorf's General's would be testing when he took up the task but he never realized at that time that the Dark King was so very paranoid.

So paranoid in fact that he had sent his finest general (and his finest magical creation) to the Temple of Water a few months prior to Link's awakening.

Now there's something he needed to remember next time he talked to Link.

_Yes Sheik. Remember to tell Link of the big bad general in the temple._

If Sheik had been the type to show annoyance, right about now he would be tearing the Dark King's head off...or at least be trying to. He should of realized when Ganondorf's mothers-come-minions had retrieved him for this meeting that he was having another bout of his paranoia.

As the time ticked by without any sign of Ganondorf's paranoia letting up Sheik started to worry. The princess had ask him to guide the Hero by giving him the songs and clues to keep Link moving forward but if he didn't leave soon the teen would make it to the temple before him. As it stood now the boy had to be at least half way there.

More time passes and Sheik silently begins to both thank his sensei for teaching him to master his emotions and reactions, and curse the goddesses for making the Dark King so damn-

Sheik blinks as Ganondorf suddenly stops pacing. He turns to look at those collected and growls. "All of you are dismissed. Get out of my sight."

The others rush out leaving Ganondorf glaring at the younger male. Sheik merely bows and backs out of the room, breathing a silent sigh of relief. He glances out the window with a frown and quickly pulls out his lyre. He plays the Minuet of Forest hoping that Link hadn't arrived to the temple yet. When the magic of the music engulfs him his eyes slide shut only to open again with the scents, sounds, and sights of the forest around him.

Sheik breathes another sigh of relief when he sees no sign of Link being here or having been here only to tense when he here's the sounds of battle with the familiar cries of the Hero. Sheik quick ducks into hiding, cursing Zelda's stupid wish for Sheik to maintain a distance between himself and the Hero of Time.

_What is she afraid of? Link falling for him? _

The Sheikah male laughs softly at the insanity of the thought.

----

Navi clings tightly to pieces of Links hair as he works hard to dodge shock wave after shock wave. The teen growls as he nears the hammer wielding giant and releases a fearsome battle cry, performing his signature Kaitengiri cutting the monster cleanly in half.

Link blinks in faint surprise on how easily such a large powerful creature went down before shrugging and sheathing Master Sword, wincing at the thought of the future cleaning and care for both blade and case.

"Wow. That was anticlimactic."

The teen chuckles. "I could only hope that all my battles were so easy."

Navi chimes irritably. "Yeah no kidding. I mean giant bugs, possessed dragons, and huge ass jellyfish? Who's sick perverted mind came up with that!?"

Link laughs merrily as he stops by a large marble Triforce emblem. "Who knows." He looks around sighing faintly at the sight of the broken stairs. "I guess its a good thing we went to Kakariko."

Navi nods and the hero steps around to emblem only to pause, sensing someone watching him.

"The flow of time is always cruel..."

Navi jumps and gasps as Link starts and spins coming face to face with Sheik.

"Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it..."

The young hero tilts his head entranced by the man words.

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days...In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik draws out a lyre and Link moves to pull out the Ocarina of Time.

Sheik plays the notes to the song, the sound playful and joyous. Link sets the ocarina to his lips and plays the song back then suddenly both are playing in a happy harmony and as the song closes the mysterious Sheik adds a small flourish with his instrument before stepping back.

"Link...I'll see you again..." The man disappears in the flash of a Deku nut.

Link pulls the ocarina from his lips breathing a small, almost longing, sigh. Navi flutters her wings slightly. "What was that about?"

Link blinks and tilts his head in confusion. "What was what?"

Navi groans and rolls her eyes. "That! The music! Your sigh!" She smirks. "Linky honey. Are you in love with our mysterious, secretive red eyed male?"

Link blushes and pulls out the hook-shot. "No time for chit chat! Got a friend to save." He aims and fires the device, pulling himself up to the broken stairs, Navi laughing the entire time.

----

Sheik knelt politely in front of his Sensei and the princess. One smirking faintly, the other looking worried. Zelda taps her fingers nervously against the air of her chair.

"How was he Sheik?"

"As well as could be expected My Lady. He had the hook-shot and was well stocked for exploring the temple."

Zelda breathes a sigh of relief. "I am glad to hear you say that. Link is an important friend to me and is especially needed by the people of Hyrule."

Sheik nods. "Of course, My Lady."

Zelda smiles at Sheik. "And how have you been fairing."

The man smiles faintly. "As well as can be expected, My Lady."

Zelda sighs while Impa chuckles. "Does Ganondorf suspect anything."

Sheik shakes his head. "No Impa-Sensei."

"Good."

Zelda stands and moves to kneel in front of the Sheikah male. "Sheik...If you have the time I need you to follow Link from the Forest Temple to the Temple of Time. Make sure he goes there before anywhere else. Teach him about the Master Sword and teach him the Prelude of Light." She looks away, worrying her lower lip before saying, "And offer him comfort. He will be hurt after he's done and confused. He'll need a friend."

Sheik nods. "I will do as you wish."

Zelda sighs. "And make sure-"

Sheik interrupts. "I will be sure to take care while returning to Ganondorf. Do not worry. Your location and my connections to you and the hero will not be revealed."

Zelda nods and stands. "Be careful my friend."

Sheik nods and teleports away.

Zelda sighs and turns to Impa. "Your son is in over his head."

"Perhaps but then again so is Link."

Zelda sits back down in a nearby chair, eyes sad. "Destiny has so much in store for them and not all of it good."

Impa walks over to her young charge and pats her on the shoulder. "All of life is adversity. It is what either breaks us or makes us strong. I, for one, have faith that Link and Sheik will over come all the obstacles thrown in front of them."

Zelda only nods.

----

Note from the Author (ess): Soooo whatcha guys think? Good? Bad? Wtf?

Please review and tell me your thoughts, your ideas (some of them may get used). Tell me if you spot any mistakes that me or my beta may have missed but I warn you out and out flames will be used to keep the happy family warm.


	3. Phantom Ganon and Revelations

Sometimes Destiny has more in store for us then what we think. This is the case with Link and Sheik whom the Goddesses wish to bring together in more then a simple save the world relationship.

People Sheik is his own person in this and cause it uses both the manga and the game for the back story Sheik does work for Ganondorf. If you don't like yaoi or mpreg don't freakin read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sheik, Link, Navi or any other characters is this. Except if I add an OC. If I owned Legend of Zelda I would have never ever made Zelda and Sheik one in the same and one of the sub quests would of been to hook Link up with Sheik.

Thank you Galassia for being my Beta.

----

The Forest Temple. The heart of the Lost Woods once teeming with life now desecrated by Ganondorf's dark and twisted power. A temple once filled with light now dank and crawling with vile creatures. The walls, covered with vines and moss. Walls that house the Poe Sisters and worse yet...Phantom Ganon.

----

Link let fly another arrow at the dark being, hissing when the arrow misses it target. The hero rolls only to still be caught the outside edge of the Shadow Lightening. Link bites down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming in pain.

"Link!"

The teen hero slowly pulls himself to his feet, panting in pain, and draws another arrow notching it. He scans the paintings in the room, eyes narrowing as one start to ripple. He raises his bow, muscles screaming in protest, and draws back the string. As the phantom begins to emerge from the painting Link releases the arrow, grinning fiercely as it hits home and the Ganondorf copy falls from his horse.

The fierce grin turns into a look of horror as the creature lifts up from the ground pulling the arrow out of his eye. It laughs and starts gathering energy. Link growls and drops his bow, drawing Master Sword. When the monster throws a ball of dark energy Link tenses and swings at it, blinking in surprise when it rebounds back at it source.

The phantom drops stunned by its own attack and the hero runs forward. The youth works away at the creature, black blood spraying against the hero and the concrete floors. The monster roars in agony and shoves Link back, causing the teen to slide harshly across the floor.

Navi gasps and shouts. "Link! Get up you almost have him beat!"

Link groans softly then tenses as Navi screams. "Link! Roll!"

Not questioning the command the teen does so, wincing faintly as his muscles again scream and a ball of dark energy crashes against where he once was. The hero scrambles to his feet, tightening his grip on Master Sword. He turns and lashes out just in time to reflect another attack, growling when the phantom bounces it back him. Link shouts and launches an attack at the orb, returning it to its owner who receives it 'happily'.

Phantom Ganon roars harshly as he drops to the ground allowing the determined hero access to once again attack him directly. The creature lets out a whining growl as Link's sword pierces its dark heart, ending its life.

As the phantom fades Link sits down, hard, panting. Navi lands lightly on Link's shoulder, frowning when her charge flinches. "Link?"

"I'm okay."

"_Link?"_

Link jumps up and looks around. "Saria? Is that you?"

Soft laugher echoes in the chamber as the small Kokiri girl slowly appears in front of Link. _"__Link...Thank you. Now the forest will return to normal."_

Link smiles. "That's great news."

Saria nods and sadly smiles back. _"__Now, the seal has been broken and I was able to awaken as the Forest Sage. So, we can no longer live in the same world. But, from now on I'll be able to help you...and Hyrule." _She bows her head, as if afraid to meet Link's eyes. _"__Even though we'll be apart...We'll always be friends...right?"_

Link smiles and nods, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Of course Saria. You don't even have to ask."

Saria's head snaps up a brilliant smiles crossing her lips as she fades._ "__Thank you Link! Thank you!"_

Link sighs happily as darkness crowds his sight. The hero falls, fainting, Navi's voice following him into the dreamless sleep.

----

The young hero slowly awakens to the sounds of child like voice surrounding him.

"Look, look! He's opening his eyes!"

"He looks so familiar!"

"Alright already! Back away from him!"

Link blinks faintly at the familiar voices and look over to see Mido standing tall (as tall as a Kokiri can stand) arms akimbo. The hero chuckles then groans as he slowly sits up, the other Kokiri scattering. Mido scoffs and looks up at Link. "Where's Saria?"

Link slowly shakes his head. "The Sacred Realm. She's become a Sage."

Mido's brave front crumples and the small Kokiri seems to wilt. "I see..." He straightens, a serious look on his childish features. "I'll always protect this forest, together with Saria!"

Link grins at his childhood rival as someone clears his throat. Mido and Link look over in surprise at the newly revived Deku Tree. The sproutling smiles. "Thanks to your actions, Link, I was able to regrow again."

Mido turns and blinks in surprise at the adult Link. He opens his mouth to say something only to be cut of by the Deku Tree. "Mido. I need to talk to Link in private. Please leave."

Mido bows and gives Link one more curious look before running back to the village. Link moves to sit in front of the sapling. The Deku Tree smiles. "Its been awhile Link. You've grown well. At this point I'm sure you're aware that you are not Kokiri but Hylian. What you may not know is how you came to be with us."

Link blinks, eyes conveying surprise. The Deku Tree presses on. "Unlike other children, who wander into our forest and slowly change, your mother brought you here. Injured and bleeding. She had been caught in the middle of the Upraising and her home, your home, had been brunt down." The Deku Tree pauses for a moment. "In order to save you, she sacrificed herself. I took you in and raised you. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were destined for more and now you stand before me...The Hero of Time."

Link bows his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. Tears for his mother. Tears at the Deku Tree's words. "Some hero I am. I fainted."

"After you won. You were exhausted and injured. You still are." The Deku Tree studies him. "Link I suggest that you head to the Temple of Time. No monsters will enter there and it will give you a save haven in which to rest and heal." The sapling smiles. "And if you are ever in need of advice or someone to speak to, I am always here."

Link smiles faintly at the Deku Tree. "Thank you." He slowly stands, muscle twinging in pain, and makes his way out of the grove. Navi joins him at the entrance, already knowing where they are heading. Mido and a few others run over to him, giving him potions and the like for his journey, and then they move quietly out of the way as Link makes his way out of the village with promises to return.

----

Sheik had dutifully followed when the small Kokiri had dragged Link from the temple, battered and bruised. He had sat silently as they cared for the most immediately dangerous wounds and nearly wept when the teen cried out in his sleep.

And his heart had nearly broke with Link's when the Deku Tree told the boy of his mother.

So now, here he was, following (at a distance) the fairy boy as he slowly made his way to the Temple of Time.

Sheik winces as he watches another small spasm pass through the boy's body and wonders just how the teen could continue to move with being in such bad shape.

He could only breath a small sigh of relief when Link finally made it to the temple and could only look on worriedly when Link collapsed by the pedestal that once held the Master Sword.

Three days and three nights Sheik watched over him when he could as Link slowly healed. Navi applying potions to her charge's scrapes, cuts, and bruises. The Triforce of Courage working to speed his recovery.

Finally on the dawn of the fourth day Link woke and after eating a few pieces of jerky quickly set about readying himself to leave. As the teen moves to step into the main room Sheik makes himself known.

"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage...But there are still other Sages who need you help. In order to awaken all the other Sages you must become even more powerful."

Link glares faintly at him with icy eyes and Sheik's suppresses the need to shudder. "You must travel over mountains...under water...and even through time...If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this you will travel back seven years..."

Sheik relaxes as Link's intense glare turns to a look of interest. "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly...I will teach this to you for when that time comes...The song to return you to the Temple of Time... The Prelude of Light..." Sheik draws out his lyre and in an angry motion Link pulls out his Ocarina.

He plucks out the notes for the song.

Link follows his lead.

Then, like before, the two of them are playing together. Their instruments blending to add a new depth to the song.

Adding a flourish to the end of the song Sheik smiles faintly as Link's mood seems to lighten slightly. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands...Link, we shall meet again."

Sheik raises an arm to throw a Deku nut but stops when the hero's voice rings out.

"Wait!"

----

Note from the Author(ess): Sooo whatcha guys think? Good? Bad? Wtf?

Again review, tell me yours thoughts and ideas (I might actually use them). Tell me if you spot any mistakes that me or my beta might of missed. Any flames will be used to keep Sheik, Link, and their kiddo warm.

Reviews keep me writing!


	4. Conversations and Falling Stones

Sometimes Destiny has more in store for us then what we think. This is the case with Link and Sheik whom the Goddesses wish to bring together in more then a simple save the world relationship.

People Sheik is his own person in this and cause it uses both the manga and the game for the back story Sheik does work for Ganondorf (kind of). If you don't like yaoi or mpreg don't freakin read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sheik, Link, Navi or any other characters is this nor do I own the canon lines Sheik or any the Sages say. The only thing I will own is Link and Sheik's kid and any other OC that may or may not come in. I make no money off of this. The only reason I am righting this is cause I feel there should be more Zelda Mpreg stories out there for public viewing. Anyways if I owned Legend of Zelda I would have never ever made Zelda and Sheik one in the same and one of the sub quests would of been to hook Link up with Sheik.

I would like to take the moment to thank Galassia for beta'ing for me. (Is beta'ing even...never mind)

Dual Existence by DarkRosaRand/ Sparda's Kitten

Reviews:

**Hunter of Darkness- **Thank you for both of your reviews and honestly Sheik does love Link back. He's just being slow in admitting his feelings on the matter. Sheik is trained to be the stoic warrior so matters of the heart elude him.

**JtheChosen1- **Yep! Blushy Link is the best! and you are fixing to get more!

**Yumie-darkness123-** Thank you for your love! I will try and continue to post chapters as often as possible.

----

Hyrule Castle Town. Once a bustling place of business and laughter now desolate, with not but ReDeads populating the once pristine town.

Hyrule Castle Town. The one time Guardian of Hyrule Castle now the last crumbling symbol of happier days in kingdom once under the kind rule of the of Royal family. A kingdom now ruled by fear and greed of a mad man.

Hyrule Castle Town. The home of the Temple of Time. The hero's refuge from battle. A place for him to rest and heal.

----

"Wait!"

Link's heart nearly stops as Sheik looks up at him questioningly. He bows his head. "Please wait."

Sheik lowers his arm and straightens slightly. "What is it Hero?"

Several questions clutter the hero's mind but he simply asks. "Why?"

Sheik tilts his head curiously. "Why what Hero?"

Link shakes his head. "I don't...just why...why are you helping me...why do you keep leaving...Just why?"

Sheik sighs. "I'm helping you so that Hyrule may be free once more and because it was asked of me by someone who cares deeply for you." Link raises his head slightly and the red-eyed man continues. "I must continue leaving because of what my duties ask of me but...If you wish...I can see if I can meet you here, after your battles and help with you injuries."

Link gasps happily and nods. "That would be great. Navi can do only so much." The small fairy nods and quietly thanks the man as well. Link turns back to the stoic, cowled man. "It really does mean a lot."

Sheik nods faintly. "I must warn you though. Outside of the temple I cannot treat you as a friend. I must act indifferent towards you. We have many eyes watching us and many of them are not friendly."

Link's face falls a bit and he nods. "Of course."

Sheik sighs and steps up to the teen, resting a gentle hand on the hero's shoulder. "The chosen one's path is a lonely one Hero. I wish I could offer you more then paltry words but they are going to have to be enough for now."

The teen brightens somewhat. "That's all I can really ask for right now."

The Sheikah male nods, only to let out a faint grunt when the taller of the two tackles him, around the waist, in a hug. Sheik chuckles at this new child-like and affectionate side of the hero. The man pats Link on the head and freezes, blushing and silently thanking Din for his cowl, when the hero looks up. His ocean blue eyes meeting his crimson red ones. Sheik gulps faintly as he looks down at Link's angelic face and gently disengages himself from the teen's hug.

"I must go Hero. My duties await me."

Link nods slightly, a faint blush playing across his cheeks. "Take care Sheik."

Sheik bows faintly. "Take care Hero. Head to the Temple of Fire next."

The teen nods again taking a step back as Sheik throws a Deku nut, teleporting. Link sighs faintly and tenses when Navi starts to giggle. "What? What's so funny?"

Navi chimes merrily. "Link likes Sheik! Link likes Sheik!"

The youth blushes. "NAAAVIII!!! That ain't funny!"

The fairy continues to flutter around. "Link likes Sheik! Link wants to bang him!"

Link growls and pulls out a bottle. Navi yelps as the teen tries to scoop her into the glass prison and shouts back small taunts.

----

Sheik sighs as his magic dissipates leaving him standing in his room in Ganondorf's castle. He walks over to his bed and falls into it face first, groaning.

_Of all the stupid things you could do Sheik! Of all the completely idiotic moves you could have made you went and made a promise that you can't keep!_

Sheik rolls over and glares at the ceiling. It just didn't make any sense to the warrior. Logically he knew that making the promise he made was a bad idea but something, something deep within him pressed him to make that promise. To make the blond angel smile, if only a little.

"Damn it."

Two voices cackle and Sheik sits up, surprised. As the red eyed man scans his surrounding he frowns, watching silently as the old twin witches who had raised Ganondorf slowly appear.

"What's the matter Sheik?"

"What has you down?"

Sheik glares at Twinrova from behind his cowl. "What do you need?"

The old witches cackle again.

"The Sparrow is in love."

Sheik's heart near stops and the witches press on.

"He won't be able to help Lord Ganondorf in such a state."

"Oh! I wonder what lady has caught the Sparrow's eye..."

"He should ask us for help."

Sheik takes a silent shuddering breath. "Shadows do not love. We feel no emotion. We have no substance. Now what does Lord Ganondorf wish of me?"

The witches laugh manically.

"No emotions he says!"

"No substance he says!"

"The truth he cannot deny!"

"'I'm in love!' this shadow's heart screams." Twinrova begins laughing again.

Sheik growls faintly at the old witches. "Need I remind you that despite the fact you raised our Lord you are not immune to his anger. So unless you wish to lose your lives..." He lets the threat hang in the air.

"Aw! The Sparrow's no fun!"

"Might as well tell him."

"To the Fire Temple you go!"

"To watch the Hero in battle!"

"A prank our Lord has pulled."

"A trick to weaken the boy's will."

The twin witches cackle manically as Sheik's heart falls to his feet. Keeping his features schooled he bows faintly to the two. "When does my Lord wish me to go?"

Both answer at the same time. "Now."

Sheik nods faintly. "As my Lord wishes."

----

Navi screams as Link dodges yet another barrage of falling rocks from Death Mountain, the young hero yelping when some of the stones catch him.

The small fairy swats at Link's forehead. "Watch out!"

"Navi!!"

"You're gonna get us squished!!"

"Shut up so I won't!"

"LINK!!!"

The teen grinds to a halt as a large boulder falls right in front of him. "Fuck!" Link takes off at a dead run not stopping until he smacks into the base of the peak, panting. The duo stand there for a long moment, silent, then Navi smacks the teen forehead.

"No swearing!"

"I was surprised!"

"Doesn't mean you have to curse!"

"It slipped!"

"No excuse."

Link growls and grips the vines leading up the side of the peak. "Nag."

"Brat."

The teen huffs and starts to climb, pausing on little ledges from time to time. Upon reaching the top Link pulls himself up and stretches. "Right then into the living volcano."

"What a place for a temple…"

"Hey! I didn't build the things. Anyways, first things first." He pulls a bundle of red fabric out of his pouch and shakes it out revealing a tunic. Navi grins and flutters away a small distance. "You do know I'll be hiding under your hat for the most part."

Link chuckles, pulling off his signature green tunic. "Kinda figured." He slips on the heat resistance top and straightens his clothes. "Ready?"

Navi flies over and slips under the boy's hat. "Now I am."

The teen laughs and descends into the volcano, using the hook-shot to cross over pits of lava until he reaches the entrance of the temple and the awaiting Sheik.

"It is something that grows over time…a true friendship. A feeling of the heart that becomes stronger over time… The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go…This song is dedicated to the power of the heart…Listen to the Bolero of Fire…" Sheik pulls out his lyre as Link draws his ocarina.

The red-eyed male plays a series of rolling, cascading, powerful notes and the teen follows them. The sound of strings and of the wood-wind soon blend forming a powerful song that tugs at the heart and soul. The song comes to a close with the Sheikah ending with a flourish of notes.

"Link…I will see you again…" Sheik raises a hand, readying himself to teleport away.

"Sheik! Wait. Please."

----

Note from the Author(ess): Sooo whatcha guys think? Good? Bad? Wtf?

Again review, tell me yours thoughts and ideas (I might actually use them). Tell me if you spot any mistakes that me or my beta might of missed. Any flames will be used to keep Sheik, Link, and their kiddo warm.

Reviews keep me writing!


	5. Surprises Good and Bad

Sometimes Destiny has more in store for us then what we might think. Such is the case with Sheik and Link whom the Goddesses wish to bring together in more than a simple save the world type relationship.

People I've said once and I'll say it again. Sheik is his own person in this story and since I'm using both the game and manga for the story Sheik does work for Ganondorf (Kinda). Please...If you don't like Yaoi or Mpreg don't read this. Dual Existance has both.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sheik, Link, Navi, or anyone else from the Legend Of Zelda game. I do however own any OC's in this story. Come on...If I owned LoZ I would of never made Zelda and Sheik one in the same and one of the subquests would to hook Link up with Sheik. You see none of this so...No not mine. I'm only writing this for the pleasure of writing this.

**Reviewer Corner:**

**JtheChosen1-** I'm glad you enjoyed that. She embarrassed poor Linky with her teasing and honestly I've tried it too. I'm happy that you find my writing expressive. I want this to be a good mix of description and dialouge. Thanks for your review.

**Hunter of Darkness- **Heh. I liked writing that part. I think those two would share a very sibling like relationship with Navi being the big protective sister. The idea of Sheik working for Ganny comes from the manga. After Zelda was turned into a boy and her memories locked away he went to work for Ganondorf. Where safer to hide a person then at the heart of the enemy? But at least here Sheik is his own very sexy self yeah? Thank you for reviewing.

**yumie-darkness123- **Yeah...I'm sorry about that. Gonna try and stray away from that chapter ending as much as possible. Arigato for the review.

**Ryukai-MJ- **I'm getting there soons...I have a kiss in here and the other stuffs is hopefully in another 3-4 chapters if everything goes as plan. Enjoy and thanks for the review.

**andsoshewrites- **lol. That is my favorite scene so far in the game. Hence the reason why I wrote it the way I did. Thanks for the review.

**KnowingDivine- **Sheik/ Link slashes rock yeah? Here you go! Next chappie and thanks for the review.

I would also like to thank every one who is watching my story. Your watches and reviews inspire me to write. I would also like to thank Galassia for beta-ing my story.

Written by Sparda's Kitten

----

Death Mountain. Mood ring of Hyrule. Kingdom of the Gorons. Realm of Dodongo caverns. Silent guardian of the Temple of Fire. Portal to dreams...and nightmares.

----

Sheik pauses and looks at the boy, who blushes deeply. "You ask me to wait quite a bit Hero..." He watches as the teen hero's blush deepens before sighing. He raises his arm once again to cast the Deku Nut but freezes as the blond youth advances.

"I want to understand."

Sheik tilts his head quizzically looking deeply into dark sapphire eyes, not noticing the Hero's hands until a light touch on his check cause him to jolt, bringing him closer to Link. When a second hand joins the first in the gentle exploration of his face Sheik relaxes, arm lowering, as his eyes slide shut. As soft yet calloused fingers brush the edge of his cowl he tenses.

The hands stop then drop away.

Sheik opens his eyes to see Link walking away, head down. The red eyed male growls, tearing his cowl off revealing sharp, angular face. Sheik reaches out and grabs the youth's arm, turning him to face him before dragging the teen into a deep, passionate kiss.

----

Link don't know why he did it, just that it was an urge.

An urge to see what lied beneath the mask.

An urge to witness what frames such enthralling eyes.

So much so that Link barely heard Sheik's words as he reached up.

"I want to understand."

Sheik tilts his head curiously and Link runs the barest tips of his finger across the barely hidden high cheek bones of the Sheikah's face. The man jumps slightly and the teen brings his other hand up and engrosses himself in the study of the the red eyed males finely shaped face. When his fingers brush Sheik's cowl, causing the man to tense, Link pulls away. He turns away and starts to walk into to the temple only to be grabbed. The teen is spun around and he breath taken away be the god like image before him.

He barely had time to examine the figure before pulled into a soul searing kiss.

The teen shivers in the grasp of the mortal god causing him to pull Link flush against his lithe form. The Sheikah and Hylian deepen their kiss, the red eyed male leading it and the blue eyed teen following tentatively.

The two separate to breath, trembling in each others hold. The Sheikah sighs faintly and rests his forehead against Link's. "You are quite the distraction..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize but don't linger here. You have much to do."

Link bows his head. "I know." The teen raises his eyes up to Sheik after the man brushes a kiss across his brow.

"I'm sorry Hero. Its just the way thing are."

Link frowns faintly and pulls away. "But is it truly the way things are suppose to be?"

"I know not Hero."

Link sighs and starts to walk away. "I figured you might say something like that." He pauses at the door. "And my name is Link."

He never sees Sheik's reaction as he enters the temple.

----

Sheik flinches at the Hero's words, somehow suddenly feeling inadequate in his knowledge because of that one sentence...

I figured you might say something like that...

Sheik groans. "This entire mission has suddenly become a giant cluster fuck."

The Sheikah could almost hear his old friend's taunts at this particular moment causing him to groan. Sheik looks around for his cowl only to groan again when he finds that in his haste to kiss the angel had thrown to piece of fabric near the lava and that the damn thing had caught fire and was naught but a pile of ash now.

"Sheik?"

The man yelps and turns to the voice, breathing a small sigh of relief when it turns out to be Impa. "Lady Impa..."

Zelda's Guardian smiles sadly. "Its strange to see you linger."

"Ganondorf wishes me to stay and watch. Something about a prank of some sort."

"Then you don't know what the prank is?"

"No. Unfortunately Twinrova weren't forthcoming with that bit of information. They said only to come here."

"This doesn't bode well for the Hero."

"No but at least Ganondorf chose me to watch. I can do some damage control."

Impa nods. "Just be careful. Ganondorf still has an eye on you. Even in the temples."

"I have found that Ganondorf relies more on his lieutenants for information on what occurs inside the temples. Even with temples corrupted by his power he can still barely see within them."

Impa gasps. "When did you find this out?"

"It is a conclusion I've come to after several tests and observing Ganondorf."

Impa nods. "It still doesn't make it safe for you to kiss the Hero silly. Especially since you weren't in the temple."

Sheik pales and the Princess's guardian shakes her head. "Luckily I haven't sensed any of Ganondorf's magic. At least not in this area...most of it is at the heart of the temple where the Hero's test lies."

"The Hero's test..."

"Is something wrong?"

Sheik walks a small ways away from Impa and begins pacing, softly going over what Twinrova had said. "Watch the Hero in battle...A prank...has been pulled...to weaken the Hero's will..." He stops and turns back to Impa. "Didn't he have a pet dragon as a child?"

Impa nods. "Yes. A baby Red Dragon named-"

"Volvagia."

"Yes...How did you-"

"That the name of the Dragon that Ganondorf put at the heart of the temple."

Impa stops mouth agape. She opens and closes it a few time trying to talk but no words come out. Sheik shakes his head. "That's what they meant. They are going to force Link to kill a friend."

Impa curses softly. "Sheik you have to stop him."

Sheik sighs. "I will try but I don't know if I can."

"That's all I can ask."

Sheik nods and turns to enter the temple only to freeze when a heart stopping roar echoes up from out of the temple. Both Sheikah shudder.

----

Link looks up from the chest he just opened paling, despite then the intense heat and the odd red glow of the lava pools, as he hears the roar. "What was that?

Navi jingles nervously. "I don't know Link."

Link swallows hard then takes the Megaton Hammer from the chest. "I hope this is what Darunia was talking about."

Navi chimes happily. "It is! Lets hurry back to the other room where we saw him. Okay!"

Link nods and dashes back toward the door when another roar is heard. This time it is sad, lost, hurt. The teen stops and looks around. "That was strange..."

"What was?"

"That roar...It was like...someone was calling my name..."

"You're hearing things Linkie...Lets get this temple done wish! Its roasting in here. Probably what's causing you to hallucinate."

Link looks around once more before backing slowly out of the room. "I guess..."

-----

Author(ess) Note: So what do you think? Good? Bad? What in the Goddesses' name are you thinking!?

You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Flames will be used to keep Sheik, Link, and the kid warm at night and remember...Tell me your ideas or tell if I or my Beta miss anything, I'll be sure to correct it.

Ja ne!


	6. Of Wounded Souls

Sometimes Destiny has more in store for us then what we think. This is the case with Link and Sheik whom the Goddesses wish to bring together in more then a simple save the world relationship.

People Sheik is his own person in this and cause it uses both the manga and the game for the back story Sheik does work for Ganondorf. If you don't like yaoi or mpreg don't freakin' read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sheik, Link, Navi or any other characters is this. Except if I add an OC. If I owned Legend of Zelda I would have never ever made Zelda and Sheik one in the same and one of the sub quests would of been to hook Link up with Sheik.

**Reviews:**

**Twilight Sheikah-** Glad you are enjoying my story.Unfortunately Link isn't directing any bitterness towards Sheik and if he is its nano sized. Thank you for the high opinion and the review. I hope this chappie clears some things up.

**yumie-darkness123-** Sorry for the Angst. Its gonna be a touch dark for awhile. Though hopefully there will be more humor. Thanks for your review.

**Ryukai-MJ -** Nice catch. It is from the manga. Which makes writing this chapter a touch more painful. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review.

**Emeria-The-Neko-Hanyou99 -** Thankie and here you go. I hope it meets expectations.

**JtheChosen1-** Meh...heh heh heh...Thanks for the compliments. Hope you enjoy the chappie.

**KnowingDivine-** Thank you thank you. Its fine. It took me a bit to write this chapter anyways. The kiss...ah yes the kiss the physical beginning to their very odd relationship. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

I would also like to thank everyone reading this story and waiting patient for the chapters.

Thank you, Galassia, for being my Beta.

Written by Sparda's Kitten AKA Rosa Rand

----

The Fire Temple. Heart of Death Mountain. A temple filled with fiery pitfalls, history, and heartbreak. A place for insight into a hero's past.

----

Sheik races down the corridors, heart pounding. He had now gotten lost three times while trying to find the shortcut to the main chamber. Add that to the time that Impa had taken to replenish his supplies (I.E. His scarf) the red eyed man was now positive that Link was already facing the dragon. That in the Sheikah's mind was a very bad thing.

Oh, yes. Ganondorf had really out done himself this time. The Dark Lord had the Hero right where he wanted him.

And that thought just didn't sit well with Sheik.

The man presses himself to go faster. Panting in the sweltering heat of the temple. Hoping and praying to the three Goddesses that Link wasn't there yet. Though his prayers go unanswered as he enters the lower level of the main chamber.

Red eyes go wide as he makes it just in time to watch Link's foot slip tumbling the blonde teen from the cliff into the lower levels, Navi and a young Goron shouting the Hero's name. Sheik rushes forward in hopes of being able to do some thing...any thing.

----

_Before Link's fall..._

Link rolls his eyes as Navi continues to scold the young Goron who shares his name.

"It's dangerous in here! And to randomly show up like that! You near gave Link a heart attack."

"Don'tcha mean I near gave you a heart attack, goro?"

Navi jingles angrily. "The nerve! I don't frighten e- Yipe!" Navi dashes under Link's hat as another roar echoes through the halls.

The group comes to a halt, the Goron child whimpering. "That was really loud."

Link's eyes narrow. "We are close."

Navi peeks from beneath the hat. "Close to what?"

"The end of this temple."

The teen starts to walk again followed by the trembling Goron boy. Link's face is a picture of determination.

He would free the Fire Sage.

The trio finally comes up to an ornate door. Navi jingles nervously as Link pulls out the key to the lock, clearing the last obstacle to the heart of the temple. The final door swings open and what it reveals causes the young hero to gasp in shock.

The Goron boy looks up at him. "What is it?"

Navi whines lowly. "It can't be. Oh please! Don't let it be."

Trembling and holding back tears Link nods. "It is..."

Navi droops faintly before snapping back to attention as the dragon looks at them malevolently. The band of heroes stares at the dragon as the dragon stares back. The creature inhales sharply and Navi screams.

"MOVE!!!!"

Both Links dodge and roll away. As the teen Hero comes back up on his feet he draws his bow and an arrow taking aim only to freeze when the dragon turns to him, the sounds of a child's laughter and a squeaky voice calling his name ringing in his ears.

"Shoot Link!"

"I can't!"

"LINK!"

Link looks back at the dragon with enough time to roll out of his line of fire. Again Link rolls to his feet and takes aim and again he finds himself unable to fire the arrow. The teen hero clenches his teeth looking behind himself slightly and feels his heart drop when he realizes he is standing right on the edge of a cliff. He growls softly and looks back up at the dragon memories once again teasing his mind, bow string relaxing slowly.

Navi gasps. "Link! What are you DOING?!"

"Hurry and shoot it, goro!"

The hero ignores them both face becoming sad as he looks into to the dragon's eyes, the dragon seemingly looking back into his, until the fairy screams.

"LINK, WATCH OUT!!"

The teen's attention snaps back to the battle just in time to see fire barreling towards him. Link's eyes widen and he throws up an arm to protect himself, stepping back slightly, his foot slipping as the burning mass hits him full on. He gasps as he falls, catching faint words from his companions.

"Kyaa!! Link!!"

"Oh no, goro! Big trouble, goro!"

At that moment Link could only laugh mentally as he falls.

_Oh yes…Big, big trouble…_

He hits hard (bouncing) and everything goes black, not seeing Sheik running to his side.

----

Sheik slides down to his knees as the Hero impacts against the hard ground.

"Oh Din…Let him be alive." He whispers gently pressing his fingers to pale column that is Link's neck. Finding a pulse Sheik gives a relieved sigh only to tense and look up to the looming dragon. Swallowing thickly Sheik slowly slides his arms under the unconscious hero as Volvagia watches.

The dragon growls and opens his mouth releasing a torrent of fire as Sheik hisses and gathers his magic around himself and the hero, vanishing.

----

_He was a child here in his break between missions. It was during these moments that Link wasn't an adventurer traveling to find the spiritual jewels. No. He was a Kokiri boy playing with the friend that came in the form of Zelda. The boy only wished that these moments last longer._

_The blonde child sighed as he goes over in his head what he needs and upon finding that he needs to fill his stomach heads towards the street vendors, pace fast and up beat. Though that near skipping gait is halted when something catches his eye, an aura of sadness rolling over him._

_He looks to his left eyes falling on a small cage. More specifically his eyes meet those of the baby red dragon residing with in the cage, whimpering softly. Link slowly walks closer, drawn in by those intelligent but sad, sad eyes. His heart going out to the little dragon Link looks around and finds the prince for the small guy._

"_70 rupees…" He pulls out his wallet and dumps his money into his hand. "…70 rupees." His stomach growls sharply._

_He smiles faintly. "70 rupees."_

-----

Sheik gently cares for Link's wounds as the blond hero dreams, the Sheikah's heart tightening at the sight of tears running down the teen's dirty cheeks leaving clean tracks on the angel's porcelain skin. The red eyed male pauses his administrations and softly strokes the hero's cheek. A small fond smile crosses Sheik's lips as Link turns into the gentle touch.

The man sighs softly. "Oh Link…You shouldn't be made to do this but more and more…" He turns away slightly before returning to the teen's wounds. "I'm so sorry, Link, So very, very sorry."

The teen murmurs in his sleep.

-----

_Link exits the gates of Hyrule Castle Town a little poorer carrying the small cage containing the baby dragon. Once he is far into the field he sets the cage down and opens it._

_He reaches into the cage to help the little dragon out. "All right, come on." The little dragon growls and suddenly the young hero has a new attachment causing him to gasp and cry out in pain. "Ow! OW OW OW!!!!!" Link pulls the dragon off his hand and holds him up by the tail, eyes watering in pain. _

"_Why you little-!! I helped you with my last bit of money!"_

_The dragon blasts him in the face with a small fire ball leaving the Kokiri boy singed. Link drops the creature and marches off in a huff. Sometime later Navi jingles softly._

"_Link, the little guy's following us."_

_Link looks back and sees the dragon before look back forward with a small "Hmph."_

_After a time Link stops to fish and make some food. He leans close to poke to cooking fish and glances over, again spotting the dragon. "He's still here…" He sighs and taps his knee faint before grabbing the fish, breaking a small piece off. He holds it out towards the small dragon. "Here. You want some?"_

_The dragon moves closer then snatches the fish leaving the small chunk with Link. The small blonde growls and dives after the tiny red just as he blasts a large fireball over the young hero's head. _

_Link blinks. "A monster." He turns to the now cringing dragon and slowly moves closer to him. "Hey, you…you saved me." Link tilts his head curiously. "Could it be that…you're lonely all by yourself?"_

_The little dragon looks up at him "Li..Li..nk. Lin…k." _

Link stares in awe at the dragon. "You spoke!!" 

_Navi chimes softly. "Amazing!! There ARE some dragons that can memorize words. But this is the first time I've ever heard it."_

_The little dragon squeaks out. "Link."_

_The Kokiri boy laughs. "From now on, we'll always be friends." He hugs the little dragon as it again squeaks his name."_

-----

Link slowly raises to conciousness ears teased by the soft strains of the lyre. Blue eyes flutter open. "Music…" His eyes flick over to the lithe man, quietly watching nimble finger flickering over silver strings. "….Sheik?"

"Hero." Sheik acknowledges. "How are you feeling?"

Link laughs softly. "Like I fell of a cliff."

The red eyed male laughs softly. "Not far from the truth."

"No kidding."

Sheik turns back to his lyre hands stopping. "You're friends were worried for you."

"Huh?"

Just at that moment Navi comes flying up at top speed. "Oh, Link, thank goodness! You woke up!"

"Navi…" Link winces as he sits up.

"Are you okay Link?"

Sheik sighs. "If you hadn't been wearing that Goron Tunic, you would've been done for."

Link looks back over at the Sheikah, blushing slightly. "Then you… you treated my wounds?"

Sheik quietly studies him and turns away. "It'd be really bad if the Hero of Time were to die."

Link flinches and turns away as well. "Because there'd be no one to fight Ganondorf?"

Sheik sighs. "Right…The only one who can defeat that evil dragon Volvagia…is you."

Link flinches again and buries his face into his hands. "He's…NOT an evil dragon!"

The red eyed male watches the blue eyed teen sadly as the young Goron sniffles. "Link…Save Dad, goro." He starts to cry harder. "If you don't hurry, he'll be eaten by the dragon, goro!"

The Sheikah sighs. "It's Ganondorf's 'warning' to the other races. If they don't obey his orders they'll become food for the dragon…just like the Goron Darunia."

The Goron child bursts into tears. "Dad was always saying 'Link is my Sworn Brother' goro. If you're his Sworn Brother, please save him goro…!"

Link drops his hands and bows his head. "Sorry. I can't he's-"

Sheik interrupts. "In order to break the dragon's curse…You must kill it."

Link snaps, raising quickly to his feet. "Don't talk like it's so simple! No matter what it takes, I'll make him remember me!"

-----

Sheik watches Link, heart going out to the teen. He had watch the blue eyed angel sleep all the while arguing with himself.

Should he tell Link to kill Volvagia and watch the Hero suffer the crushing blow of having to kill a friend thus allowing Ganondorf to win this battle?

Or should he allow Link to spare his friend thus allowing Ganondorf to possibly win the war?

In the end it was a lose-lose situation.

The Sheikah stands and looks over at the trembling Link. "Come."

The teen hero blinks at him before gathering together his gear and following quietly behind him. Soon the pair finds themselves in the Goron city. Link gasps, eyes wide.

"The Gorons! The Goron city is!"

Sheik nods. "If he continues to rage around out of control like this Death Mountain will erupt. If that happens…It won't just be here. Kakariko Village…Hyrule Field…Everything will be covered by the lava…"

Link bows his head, golden bangs sweeping forward to hide his face, his expression from the Sheikah male as he turns away from the scene of destruction. He determinedly starts walking back to the chamber that held his friend. When he starts to talk Sheik blinks and listens closely. "….It was seven years ago… He was in the castle market. It wasn't long after I left the forest…when I found him."

Sheik nods as Link relays the tale of how he met the dragon to him not interrupting as both step back into the Heart Chamber, Volvagia rising ominously out of the lava.

-----

Link watches as the dragon rises, the teasing echo of the squeaky voice repeating his name bouncing around in his head. The teen hero hardly notices as Sheik backs away, all his attention fixed on the now adult red, as flashes of the carnage with in the Goron city flashes through his mind as the squeaky voice continues to sound. He hardly notices as the ground starts to tremble and Navi's screams about the volcano erupting.

All there was… was him, his memories, and Volvagia.

Clear blue eyes stared into heated emerald eyes and they stared back as pandemonium raged around them.

"Remember me."

A large chunk of rock lands near him, shattering on impact.

"It's me! Link!"

The dragon rears back readying itself to attack.

"REMEMBER!!!"

The dragon opens his maw, fire gathering at the back of his throat. Link draws his bow and an arrow. He pulls back the string and let flies the arrow. The projectile sheathes itself into one of Volvagia's eyes. It roars in pain drawing back quickly. The blonde hero charges and leaps high into the air. His stomach rolls as Master Sword slices easily through the dragon's neck. He lands heavily as Volvagia's head lands beside him.

Luminous green eyes open, tears rolling down scaled cheeks. A breathy voice escapes the dragon. "Li…nk."

The eyes fall shut and the purified dragon crumbles to ashes. Link's shoulders start to tremble as crystalline tears tumble down his cheek unheeded.

-----

Sheik sighs and teleports away. Finding himself in Ganondorf's castle he quickly makes his way to the Audience Room, kneels, and reports the happenings to the Dark Lord. Ganondorf smiles.

"So, Volvagia failed…"

"Yes, Lord Ganondorf but the Hero of Time is quite shaken after killing his old friend" Sheik grinds his teeth faintly, feeling ill about what he says next. "This is a…great…opportunity."

The Dark Lord's smile grows. "Sheik, continue to observe him."

Sheik bows his head slightly. Ganondorf turns to the Sheikah male.

"You still don't know Princess Zelda's where-abouts?"

"No. I've looked everywhere…But still nothing…"

"Hurry and capture her. We absolutely must not allow those two to meet!"

Sheik bows his head glaring at the floor. "I humbly obey." He looks up and watches, darkly, as Ganondorf walks away.

-----

Link quietly approaches the ghostly form of Darunia as the large Goron smiles. _"Thank you, Brother, on behalf of the entire tribe. I thank you. But it seemed pretty painful for you." _Link bows his head as Darunia scratches the back of his. _"I understand your feelings. Cool your head here for awhile. If YOU erupt you won't be able to beat him."_

Link sighs. "I know Darunia. But I…I won't forgive Ganondorf!" _Or myself._

-----

Author (ess) Note: **Dark: **No note just rant.

**Sparda's Kitten:** Wahhhhhh!!! I'm a horrible, dark, and cruel person!!! TT

**Dark Link:** You'll have to excuse her. She's having an emotional break down cause she wanted to keep the dragon alive."

**S.K.:** _sniffle _Yesssss!!!!

**Dark Link:** But because she chose to stick with staying Canon as much as possible for the first part of the story she had to kill him off.

**S.K.:** _Hic_ Yessss!!!

**Dark Link:** Hence the reason I'm here. I'm a direct personification of her emotional out burst."

**S.K.:** Wha?

**Dark Link: **_Smirks_ Got you to stop sobbing.

**S.K.:** _sniffle hic_ Jerk! _sob_

**Dark Link:** _Sigh_ Tell her what you think. Good? Bad? Wtf? Anything helps. Just remember flames, while enjoyed greatly (they amuse us), will be used to keep Sheik, Link, and the kid warm. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna drag her off to read some yaoi. The faster she gets into a good mood the faster she updates and the faster she updates the faster she gets to my story.

Reviews keep her writing.


	7. Shadows, an Old Friend and a Song

_**Dark Link**_: _Pokes sobbing Authoress _See this is what happens when you reread your chapters.

**_Sparda's Kitten:_** Go away.

_**Dark Link**_: You realize that there are people reading this. Quit acting like a baby.

**_S.K.:_** Who made you self aware.

_**Dark Link**_: Like I said before I am a direct manifestation of your negative emotions.

_**S.K.:**_ So what? I'm Link now?

_**Dark Link**_: Nada. I'm just the way you picture your more chaotic emotions being.

_**S.K.:**_ ….

_**Dark Link**_: ….What?

_**S.K.:**_ Nothing

Sometimes fate has more in store for us then what we originally planned. Such is the case with Sheik and Link whom the Goddesses want in a more then just a save the world type relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. No seriously I don't cause if I did Sheik would have been his own person and one of Link's sub quests would have been to get banged by the Sheikah hotness. You see none of this in the game therefore…I don't own it.

_**Dark Link**_: And just a warning to the readers this is a yaoi story and an mpreg story. If you don't like either of those things don't read this. But then again there is a warning before you even read this, so why the hell are you here?

_**S.K.:**_ Yeah…Reviews.

**Reviews:**

**Ryukai-MJ **– I felt bad having to kill him but that's unfortunately apart of the plot. No worries though…The sadness and bitterness generated by this works towards Sheik's and Link's first bangage.

**JtheChosen1- **Sorry. TT I honestly didn't want to kill him off but I'm sticking to the canon plot as much as possible until after the temples. Thank you for the compliment though.

**Yumie-darkness123 – **_Takes cookie and munches it quickly _Thank you. There's gonna be a bit more angst but this is Link we are talking about. Link with Navi so there are gonna be humor.

**Leilia- **It is the saddest part of the manga. I was almost crying while writing that scene and to make matters worse I had the manga sitting next to me. But hopefully there will be some bright spots in the next chapter and anything with yaoi is good. Very good. Thanks for the review.

**Momo and the Muses- **O.O Wow. Does this mean my story is over? lol. Link and the rest of the cast appreciate your sentiment and send plushie hugs to you.

**Nikuki-Kun- **Don't die! I'll write faster! Try to at least!

**Blue-Eyed-Beast-of-Destiny- **It will hopefully be good very good. And of course if this is well received there will be a companion story.

**HolyMageMouto-**_Smirks at Dark who lays in a daze._ Thank you. I write to please both my self and my friends/fans.

**Jigoku-Kouzanchou- **What don't you understand. I'll email you an explaination.

**mimifoxlove- **You are correct. Canonly Sheik and Zelda are one in the same. But I've always enjoyed the idea of him being his own person so here in this story he is. The rest though is pretty much canon...mixed canon mind from the game and manga both but canon. Anyways I'm glad you are enjoying the romance development.

**lydia2693- **Thank you very much for your comment. I promise to try and keep up the good work.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. They really do keep me writing. Also I would like to thank everyone who reads my story.

--

Link trudges along sighing as yet another hour of the sight of nothing but the sprawling Hyrule Field passes.

He really should have used the Prelude of Light but he needed time to think, to come to terms with what he had to do. To come to terms with what he did to Volvagia.

He heaves another sigh and stops, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Still can't see anything, Navi?"

"Nothing…Link, this isn't good. We have to hurry and defeat Ganondorf!"

Link turns away from the glowing orb for a moment before looking up at the sky. "I was so damn stupid…Not bringing any water…"

Navi chimes softly, sadly. "Hyrule Field has become rough during those seven years." Navi winces as Link's ears droop faintly. She turns away from her charge and blinks. She chimes excitedly.

"Link!! A village!! I can see a village!!"

The teen hero perks up somewhat. "A village?" He smiles. "I'm saved!! I can get food and water there!"

He starts to jog towards the village when a feeling nags at the back of his mind. He stops and turns jerking his head to the side just in time to let dagger whistle by his cheek. Gasping Link draws his sword and shield only to be brought to the ground as his attacker's full weight slams against the protective sheet of metal and wood.

"Ow!"

Link looks up at his attack just as she glances down at the sword. Recognition in both is instant.

"Mrs. Impa!"

The Sheikah woman smiles slightly. "Link. It's been seven years. I'm glad to see that you finally obtained the Master Sword."

A dark frown crosses Link's face. "I don't feel like I deserve it though."

Impa tilts her head and helps the hero to his feet. "Tell me about it on the way to the village. We'll get you food and drink there."

Link smiles sadly and begins.

--

Sheik sits on the window ledge of the Audience Room quietly strumming his lyre. The notes of the song stir memories within his mind. Memories of people who had been here before him.

Bass note…Atheth…A torturer and assassin who had grown a conscience and escape. Even now Ganondorf searches for him.

Baritone…Dark Link…The tortured dark mirror of the hero and rebellious soul sent to rot in the Temple of Water.

Bass again…Hath…A fellow spy who left for the sake of his mate.

Soprano…Nabooru… The unfortunate Gerudo that has to follow her king's whim.

Baritone sounds twice…Himself…left here to contend with Ganondorf's rage.

His fingers still as awareness passes over him. Sheik lowers his lyre as his keen eyes look around. "I thought you couldn't leave the temple."

A shadow, not like the rest, shivers and a pair of glowing red eyes appear. "I found a way."

"Ganondorf will destroy you."

"So? I welcome death. It's not like anyone cares."

"You don't know that."

"Are you saying you care? Ha! I thought shadows didn't have feelings."

"We don't and I wasn't saying that I did."

"My point."

"That doesn't mean that there isn't someone out there that would care."

The shadow shivers again. "Sheik, Sheik, Sheik…You've fallen in love! Don't let Master hear this…He'll rape and slaughter the girl in front of you."

Sheik stiffens and the shadow chuckles. "You know its true Sheik."

The Sheikah frowns (not correcting the shadow) and nods. "Unfortunately I do. What do you plan to do?"

The shadow laughs. "I plan to kill someone or die trying."

Sheik curses as the shadow fades away.

--

Link scarfs the food that Impa's friend kindly gives to him, Impa looking just a touch disgusted by the Kokiri raised boy's table manners. "Ah! Thank you! I can feel myself reviving! This is sooo good!"

Impa shakes her head. "So, you defeated the evil dragon at the fire temple?"

Link pauses mid drink smiling falling away as he sets the glass down. "Yes."

The Sheikah woman sighs. "I want say that you've come a long way but what is with your carelessness? Forgetting water and food? Not packing the supplies you needed for the return trip from Death Mountain?" She shakes her head. "I understand well your pain. I do. But to transverse the mountain and cross the field without supplies? It was foolhardy, Link. That sword would cry if you died."

Link bows his head, thoroughly chastise and even appalled by his own actions. "I'm sorry…"

Impa sighs. "Link…"

Both Hylian and Sheikah jolt when a sudden, primal scream pierces the air. The two look out the window to see several ranch hands struggling to restrain a frantic but beautiful mare. Link's eyes widen as he recognize the magnificent creature and rushes outside, drawing out his ocarina. As he nears the mare he sets the instrument to his lips and the melody of a not so long ago childhood fills the air.

The townsfolk and ranch hands watch in amazement as the mare calms turning to the source of the song with a soft, questioning whinny. She quietly approaches the teen and neighs happily when a breeze brings to her the scent of an old friend.

Link smiles broadly as Epona pushes him affectionately with her nose. He scratches between her eyes softly. "Hey Epona…Long time no see huh?"

The chestnut mare knickers a soft agreement to his question as she turns to look at the approaching Impa. Link, too, looks up a look of pure determination on his face.

"She was to go to Ganondorf wasn't she?"

A soft child's voice answers before Impa. "Yes. She's the fastest there is. Ganondorf wants only the bestest."

The teen frowns. "I won't let him have her."

Impa studies the blonde hero for a moment before smiling. "Fine then. She's your horse from now own. Looks like she won't accept any other anyways."

Link beams at Impa before glancing around at the surrounding townspeople, various looks of awe, fear, and trepidation on their faces. The teen frowns faintly and turns back to Sheikah woman. "Lady Impa?"

"Yes Link?"

"Would you…Please…Train me?"

Impa smiles. "Of course."

Link cheers.

--

Sheik watches the scene from the rooftops, unnoticed by the townsfolk, senses on high alert as he looks for the escaped shadow. A smile quirks across his lips when the hero cheers, the picture a child like happiness as the sun catches golden hair and eyes sparkling like perfect blue rupees in sunlight.

A soft husky laugh reaches the blonde's ears. "So the mighty Sheik hasn't fallen for a nice village girl…"

Sheik hisses and spins, tanto drawn. "Show yourself."

A tall, lithe figure, not unlike the hero's, steps from the shadows. "You've fallen for the Hero of Time." The man steps closer to Sheik

"Head." He leans close.

"Over." The male smirks.

"Heels." A tongue darts out lick the exposed bridge of Sheik's nose.

Sheik growls and lashes out, meaning to punch the shadow, but the male steps back and laughs as the fist breezes past his nose, just barely missing the appendage.

The man smirks. "Temper, temper Sheik."

"And to think I pitied you."

The shadow hisses. "I don't need or want pity! What I want and need is Death but you never gave it to me!"

Sheik sighs softly. "I couldn't. Not when there's a chance for you to be free of Ganondorf."

The man droops. "Idiot…Even if you kill him...even WHEN you kill him…I will never be free of him."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that." Blood red eyes flash and the man straightens to his full height. "Don't try to deter me from my mission here, Sheik, I mean to either kill the Hero or die trying."

Sheik shakes his head. "And what if you do defeat him and you survive the fight. What then? Because I know you won't hold back. You never do."

"I'll figure out something."

Sheik sighs and relaxes, sheathing his blade. "Give him a resting period so that he can fight at his best."

The other male shrugs. "Whatever. Three days. No more, no less."

Sheik gives the shadowy male a small, controlled smile. "Good. You won't regret it."

"Then it will be one of the few things I don't."

--

Impa sits silently, looking out at the now night shrouded village, a book lying forgotten in her lap as she contemplates her personal little kingdom. The calming and encompassing aura of Link caressing her senses like the hand of a lover or perhaps… a curious child as she ponders the recent happenings.

The Hero of Time arriving here had caused a stir. Especially with the rumors of a shadow creature being whispered about by the villagers for weeks now, it would only be a matter of time before one of the townsfolk would as Link for his help.

In fact she, herself, had almost asked out of frustration of having the creature slip from her grasp several times now.

Too many times now it had gotten close to where she had hidden the Princess.

Impa glances upwards as the bed Link sleeps upon creaks as the boy shifts in his sleep, near inaudible, sleepy protests coming from Navi as the corner she sleeps on moves.

"Sometimes he seems too innocent to be the Hero."

Impa starts slightly and glances to the source of the voice, a dark corner completely enshrouded by shadow. She relaxes as the athletic form of her son steps out.

"And sometimes he seems entirely too fragile."

Impa returns to gazing out the window. "But he is the Hero. He is as exactly as the prophecy predicted."

Sheik quietly takes a seat across from Impa. He studies his mother's face for a time before sighing. "You know more about the prophecy then you let on."

Impa smirks slightly. "Perhaps I do. Perhaps I don't."

Sheik frowns, pulling down his mask. "And I suppose you are going to keep what you know to yourself."

"Of course."

Sheik sighs and he, too, looks out the window. "Link is in danger."

Impa tenses and turns to Sheik. "What does Ganondorf-"

Sheik shakes his head. "Not Ganondorf…Link has a doppelganger, one of Ganondorf's creations, he plans to either kill Link or be killed by him."

"He plans? It sounds like this creature has his own will."

"He does. I don't understand how but the doppelganger has his own personality…." Sheik's face darkens.

"I can only assume that he doesn't get the best of treatments."

"That, unfortunately, is an understatement." Sheik stands. "I can't linger here any longer. Link's got three days before his doppelganger attacks."

Impa nods and gives Sheik a studying look. "Be careful."

"I will Mother." Sheik gestures and disappears.

--

_**Dark:**_ Will that seemed like a rather pointless chapter.

_**S.K.:**_ Oh hush you. I'm splitting the chapter.

**_Dark:_** So what, this is a filler?

_**S.K.:**_ Oh hell no! This has a point.

_**Dark:**_ What?

_**S.K.:**_ Character introduction.

_**Dark:**_ What characters?

_**S.K.:**_ Oh no. If you don't know who after all the hints then you don't get a cookie.

_**Dark:**_ _Smirks._

_**S.K.: **_Whatever.

_**Dark:**_ Well with that snappy reply….Review! Tell us what you think about our story

_**S.K.:**_ Our story?

_**Dark:**_ Yes, our story. Anyways….Was it good? Bad? Wtf? Let us know. Give us ideas. They might be used. Flames will be laughed at and used to keep Hikari, Sheiky, and baby warm!


End file.
